familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Lanica
Anyone who comes from the land of The Prairie Home Companion is welcome here!! I've given your people sensor pages and ancestor tabs. If you have a birth year estimate for Carsten Meyer, I'd encourage you to add it to Henry's page then use the link to create a page for Carsten. When Carsten gets a "Descendants tab" you will be able to see three generations automatically displayed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No dates for wife Thanks for your question. There's a clear direct answer, which says you caused the problem, and there's a more philosophical roundabout answer, which says you were not to blame because the form has inadequate instructions: #Your creation of the husband's page did not give the wife any dates, so the link on his page (copying exactly what it had been given) went to create a new page without dates; you "(Created page with ' is the way to go. rtol 19:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :In theory, it is possible to include name variations. In practice, it is not. I can't get Concept:Richard (and hence John) to work. rtol 21:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::See experiment on Joannes Ockenfels. It's clumsy but it works. rtol 21:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Concept:Peter works fine for me, as does its application on Peter Ockenfels. I guess we were editing it at the same time and the computer got confused. rtol 12:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Wife of Michael Wagner (c1805-aft1880) I suspect that Michael Wagner (c1805-aft1880) didn't really marry Mary, mother of God. You may want to add some more details for his wife. Thurstan 21:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A problem? I find an oddity with a married couple of yours: * Jonas August Larson (1856-1934): the data says "circa 25 October 1877" and the category says "Married in c1897" His wife: * Augusta Amelia Carlson (1874-1947): the data says "married circa 1897" and the category says "Married in 1877". There seems to be a confusion here. Thurstan 22:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Another placename problem You have John Brecht (1869-1942) born in Muskingum, Ohio. However, when I search in Wikipedia, I find Muskingum County, Ohio, Muskingum Township, Muskingum County, Ohio and Muskingum Township, Washington County, Ohio. Can you sort this out please? Thurstan 21:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I have put this in a footnotes on the page. Thurstan (talk) 06:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Facebook "Robin for Mayor " I think you have what it takes to build your own bustling city. Come on down to CityVille 2. " Thank you! That must be my reward or punishment for nominating you as an admin of the Familypedia page on Facebook. It's over a year since I stopped playing Facebook games apart from Fairyland. At 72, life's too short. Warm regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ockenfels family Hello Lanica, like you, I am a family historian, livin in Germany, however. I am having problems with the Ockenfels branch of my wife's tree. I'd very much like to discuss this with you off-site. Would you mind writing to ahnenfan (a) vexilli (dot) net? BTW: Every now and then I'm coming across the location "Stala". I am pretty sure that this isn't a location but a source, named 'Sta'tistisches 'L'andes'a'mt (State Office of Statistics) where somebody might have found some details. There is definitively no town called Stala. Winfried Schrödter Ahnenfan (talk) 08:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Improved some of "your" pages Hello again, friend. I'm pleased to see that you have a possible new distant-cousin-in-law. Glancing at your contribs list I checked a few articles and saw that some of our recent software improvements could make quite a difference. So I improved a few. Notably: removing "Siblings" heading because the improved creates a heading even if there's no automatic table; giving a few people trees and descendant tables; copying some of your persondata (or whateveritis) parameter data to the standard visible person template; adding a few "bdm" subpages to places. Enough to encourage you to resume your former energetic activity here? Best, anyway. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguations Lanica, you may be pleasantly surprised if you fix any of your people who are at . I've done Constance, after disambiguating her redirect. She probably now appears on Eastham, Massachusetts/bdm. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lanica, My name is Mike Ockenfels. We've talked before but it's been years. I've recently come across some Ockenfels information that I think you will find interesting. You may contact me at my home email: avgdba@aol.com to discuss this. 01:45, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Mike Ockenfels